The production of sustained release oral pharmaceutical formulations which exhibit controlled, but effective, solubility is a difficult task.
Freely soluble drugs, e.g., procainamide hydrochloride and sparingly soluble drugs, e.g., sodium meclofenamate and meclofenamic acid, are generally difficult to put into sustained release formulations.